Unspoken Words
by Scarlet Ari Murai Phoenix
Summary: Just a little one-shot written about HieixOc


Hello everyone. I haven't written a story in such a long time. I've just been enjoying my time reading them instead. If you have any HieixOc, AxelxOc, EijixOc or any ?xOc you'd think I like, don't hesitate to throw it my way.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Unspoken Words

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It's been 5 years since the Reikai Tantei got their last mission from Koenma. They still help him out with favors here and there but there hasn't been any major had been able to go on normally with their lives. As normally as you can be fighting demons and protecting the human world when Koenma calls.

Kuwabara became engage to Yukina, much to the dislike of Hiei, but he also knows the fool makes his sister happy and would not dare to deny her that much.

Kurama married Boton and worked under Koenma so that he was able to see her more. He was the only one that actually enjoyed SOME of the missions he was given.

2 years after Kurama married Boton, Yusuke finally worked up the courage, with a lot of pushing and shoving from his friends, to propose to Keiko. 2 months later, they had their wedding. It was during that wedding that I was able to see him again. He had not changed much at all. He still dressed in his black clothing with his katana strapped to his side, scaring some of the wedding guests when they happen to see him. His energy felt stronger though and his eyes hardly held any emotion when his gaze met mine.

Hiei. My other half. My mate.

That's right. I was mated to Hiei for 3 years now. His treatment towards me since the time we met to when we mated had not changed one bit. He never uses my name.

Onna.

That's how he addresses me. It was how he addresses all the female save Yukina.

When he had first asked me to be his mate 3 years ago. I was ecstatic, overjoyed and filled with hope that he had felt for me what I had held for him. I agreed, and the mating ritual took place that night. He marked me as his. In a way, I was both disappointed and overjoyed. I now belong to him, the mark held significance. Letting everyone know that I belonged to Hiei. I was disappointed when the ritual held no feelings of love. In a way, it felt like raw sex. I also did not mark him as mine. For when I had woken up after the long night, Hiei was already gone.

A note was on the table. Hiei was going to work under Makuro in hopes of one day ruling her lands. I knew who she was. One of the great lords of Makai. I also knew she held fondness for Hiei. Maybe that was why he left before I was able to put my mark on him. Perhaps he would be able to keep favor with Makuro if she does not know he already had a mate. In a way, I had felt betrayed and abandoned but I would not let those feelings take over and consume me. I remember that he had asked me to be his mate. I had to keep my trust in him.

2 years after Hiei had left, everyone visited me in hopes to cheer me up. They knew about my mating with Hiei. They also felt sorry that I was left alone. Yukina and Kuwabara tried to keep me company as much as they could. They even went as far as to get me a pet cat which I had named Hiei, much to everyone's enjoyment. Keiko and Yusuke would drop by once in a while when they had time. Kurama and Boton took it upon themselves to make sure I was eating right.

Even with them trying as hard as they do to make sure I was okay, I began to doubt the bond again. In those 2 years, Hiei was able to visit 3 times and had sent 5 letters letting me know that he was swamped with work. In those 3 times we always slept together. It felt different then the first time we had. His touches felt lingering, that there was a hidden meaning behind them, but I would not allow myself to hope. The next morning I would wake up to a feather light kiss on my head and someone stroking my hair. Though when I open my eyes, Hiei was already gone. It never failed to happen.

I sat on the steps on Genkai's old temple. After she had died, no one really came to visit that place anymore, but for some reason, it felt like a pull was bringing me there. A few days ago, I had began to have constricted thoughts with myself. Whether or not I should forget Hiei and leave Japan for a fresh new start somewhere else.

Sighing, I stood up from the step made my way to the exit, wishing something or someone would give me a hint on the path I should follow.

"Maybe I should start over" I murmured to myself, taking one last look at the temple, my eyes starting to water.

"Onna, just where do you think you're going?"

My head snapped so fast towards to the sound of the voice that I was surprised I did not get a whiplash.

He was there. Standing near the stairs of the temple, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. Spiky black hair that defies gravity, traditional black outfit and trusty katana at his side.

Hiei.

"Oh my god.." My arms flew to my mouth and I held back a cry, "Hiei.."

"Onna, I won't ask again. Where are you planning to go?" Hiei uncrossed his arms and walked towards me. "I will not have my mate in some foreign place and unprotected"

"Hiei! You're back!" I ran towards him. His arms opened, accepting me in a rarely given hug, "How long will you be visiting?"

"Hn. I'm not visiting fool" Hiei stated looking down at me

"What..?" I asked confused, "What does that mean"

"Hn" Hiei turned away from me, glaring at a tree not too far away. A light pink dusted his cheek and he refused to look at me, "I finished my work."

"Does that mean.." I trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"Thank you. For waiting" He turned towards me. A rare teeny-tiny smile upon his face and said the words I did not know would cause me such joy.

"I'm home"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I knew that Hiei had trouble expressing his feelings to anyone. Including me, but he was getting better at it. For him to show me such emotions, I knew I had made the right choice in accepting to be his mate. When he had told me he was home, I kissed him. I let all my feelings, my anger, hope, sadness, pain, relief, trust, and most of all, my love, fill that one kiss. I know now-

"Onna, its late. You should be asleep" Hiei called from the bed, "Are you still writing?"

"Nope, I'm done for the day" I smiled at him and closed the notebook before climbing into bed next to him

"What do you write every night?" Hiei muttered and I snugged closer to him, "I do not understand why you choose to copy those humans and write everything down on paper"

"I just don't want to forget anything" I smiled softy, tracing the mating mark on his neck, "I love you"

"Hn" Hiei didn't meet my eyes, a small blush adorning his cheeks, "Your feelings are returned"

I giggled softly and snuggled closer to him, waiting for sleep to take over. I knew that it would take some time for him to reply with those same words. Hiei is just being Hiei, and if he wasn't, then he wouldn't have been the Hiei I feel in love with at the very beginning. I know he felt the same, even with unspoken words.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hey everyone, thanks for taking the time to read. I am somewhat not satisfied with how this is. I just had to get it out of my mind on and paper. That and I am writing it 3 A.M in the morning as well. Anyway, give me some feedback and let me know what you think.


End file.
